111315-Inner Rage
19:58:58 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 19:58 -- 19:59:04 AT: i forgot something earlier 19:59:11 GG: What. Was. It? 20:00:11 AT: idk if u knew but scarlet is a rage player 20:00:21 GG: I. Have. Started. To. Half. Suspect. That. 20:00:48 AT: well here's comfirmation 20:00:57 AT: dont kno her class but 20:01:15 GG: I. Do. Not. Think. Her. Class. Would. Matter.... She. Is. Powerful. With. Her. Element. 20:01:41 AT: she is but i think its important to understand 20:02:04 AT: im going to be testing a few things with doom and for me understanding something will probably be key for setting proper limitations 20:02:09 AT: without loopholes 20:02:11 AT: i could be wrong? 20:02:38 AT: but yes she said you and her are opposites and obviously youve already been stopping her a lot 20:02:38 GG: No. I. Do. Not. Think. You. Are. Wrong.... I. Believe. I. Am. Getting. At. What. You. Are. Saying.... 20:03:15 GG: I. Have. Not. Been. Doing. A. Great. Deal. For. Stopping. Her.... At. Most. I. Have. Only. Rescued. Myself. Twice. And. Freed. Mr. Aesona. Once.... 20:03:34 GG: It. Was. Only. Her. Miscalculations. With. You. That. Freed. You.... 20:03:49 AT: well im still trying on that front 20:04:04 AT: apparently its v easy to hit the doom powers when youre freaking out but when youre outta there nope 20:04:18 AT: but i think youve done a lot considering thats everyone shes gone after! 20:05:18 GG: Hopefully. Now. With. All. Teams. Informed. That. The. Three. Of. Us. Will. Be. The. Last. Players. She. Affects. For. A. Long. Time.... 20:05:48 GG: I. Was. Able. To. Contact. Miss. Liskar. To. Bring. Her. Up. To. Date. 20:06:05 AT: yes that is hopeful and good! howre they doing? 20:06:24 GG: From. What. I. Was. Told. Things. On. Her. End. Have. Been. Relatively. Peaceful. 20:08:31 GG: Although. I. Did. Not. Know. That. Mr. Simons. Was. On. Her. Team.... Considering. He. Has. The. Plant. From. Vigil. There. Is. No. Telling. How. Long. Things. Will. Remain. Peaceful. To. Be. Honest. Should. That. Plant. Die. 20:08:58 AT: glad to kno one team isnt having a problem and i suspect vigil will only target mike if the plant dies 20:09:06 AT: unless one of the others on the team do anything to it 20:10:16 GG: Regardless. It. Does. Feel. Like. It. Could. Be. Problematic. For. Them.... Who. Was. Mr. Simon'S. Server. Player? 20:12:13 AT: i cant remember 20:12:53 GG: ...Wait. I. Think. I. Recall.... He. Mentioned.... He. Will. Not. Be. Getting. Help. From. HIM. I. Think. In. That. Regards..... 20:13:48 AT: him?? who do you mean?? jack? 20:13:56 GG: Yes. Unfortunately. 20:14:42 GG: Unless. Someone. Else. Can. Somehow. Become. Mr. Simons'S. Server. Player. There. Will. Be. No. Taking. Care. Of. That. Plant. From. A. Distance. 20:15:05 GG: I. Should. Have. Thought. To. Bring. This. Up. To. Miss. Liskar. 20:16:48 AT: did he not bring it with him??? 20:16:58 GG: I. Honestly. Do. Not. Know. 20:17:04 AT: fuck 20:17:09 AT: i see his handle ill pester him 20:17:27 GG: That. Would. Be. Important. To. Find. Out. 20:17:42 GG: Is. There. Anything. Else. To. Know? 20:18:15 AT: no not really 20:18:28 AT: uuh im going to be experimenting a lot with my powers and eventually 20:18:30 AT: i am not sure 20:18:43 AT: i might be able to do something about... what happened on derse at least the uh 20:18:45 AT: dead part 20:18:54 GG: The. Dead. Part? 20:19:08 GG: Miss. Aaisha. What. Do. You. Mean? 20:19:33 AT: he lost the fucking plant holy shit im going to kick his ass 20:19:54 AT: nvm i think he was joshing me 20:19:59 AT: anyWAYS 20:20:02 GG: .... 20:20:40 AT: im not sure if this would work but i might be able to switch your fate with another 20:20:49 AT: and bring you back 20:21:03 AT: but some of what im considering is slipping into nyarla's territory 20:21:11 AT: because i think a lot of it for me will be being there at the right time 20:21:44 GG: Miss. Aaisha.... Exactly. Who. Do. You. Plan. To. Switch. My. Fate. With? 20:22:03 GG: You. Have. Better. Not. Suggest. Anything. Rash.... 20:22:04 AT: ugh idk 20:22:14 AT: no im not gonna switch yours and mine 20:22:21 AT: the black queen is one of the few coming to mind 20:22:31 AT: even a resident on derse since im assuming were going to fight them eventually 20:23:10 GG: I. Suppose. So.... We. Need. To. Find. Out. Who. The. Other. Derse. Dreamers. Are.... You. Are. Alone. There. For. Now.... 20:23:20 AT: yes 20:24:28 GG: For. Now. Though. Have. You. Tried. Removing. What. Scarlet. Placed. On. You? 20:25:20 GG: The. Additional.... Flush.... Feelings. I. Mean.... 20:25:51 AT: more like JEALOUSY FEELINGS but sorta? 20:25:55 AT: it hasnt been going well 20:26:12 AT: i feel like im grabbing onto my powers and then they just slip thru my fingers or i cant hold the weight 20:27:21 GG: I. Believe. You. Can. Hold. The. Weight.... You. Have. Held. Much. Before.... Part. Of. The. Use. Of. The. Powers. Does. Involve. Confidence. And. Concentration. Though.... 20:28:01 GG: I. Myself. Have. Been. Focusing. My. Mind. Before. I. Make. An. Attempt. To. Use. My. Own. Powers. 20:29:16 GG: Taking. Every. Moment. To. Clear. It. Off. Distractions.... Though. That. May. Not. Work. For. Everyone.... 20:29:42 AT: well i probably do need to concentrate 20:30:03 AT: on derse everything was literally being held by a thread 20:30:11 AT: as good as trying to reenforce that thread was 20:30:31 AT: even with my help nyarla's fate was unavoidable and yours and that wont be happening again 20:31:43 GG: I. Admit. There. Was. Not. A. Lot. Of. Time. To. Concentrate. During. That. Encounter.... I. Do. Not. Know. What. Could. Have. Happened. If. I. Had. Chosen. To. Act. Sooner. Than. I. Did. When. I. Fled. After. You.... 20:32:30 AT: i literally fell out of a tower i am kinda glad you went after me tbh 20:34:18 GG: Yes. But. I. Could. Have. Acted. Sooner.... Though. No. Doubt. Scarlet. Can. Fly. Like. The. Rest. Of. Us. There. I. Was. Planning. To. Try. To. Dive. At. Her. To. Crash. Her. Into. The. Ground.... 20:35:04 GG: But. I. Was. Too. Uncertain. Of. Her. Abilities. And. Was. Not. Even. Sure. If. Mr. Aesona. Could. Have. Been. Freed. In. Time.... 20:36:19 GG: I. Need. To. Find. A. Way. To. Act. Faster. If. I. Wish. To. Either. Use. My. Powers. Or. Grasp. The. Situation. Better. 20:36:50 AT: we all do but that will come with tim 20:36:53 AT: time* 20:37:19 AT: scarlet is a veteran at the game were just starting it almost makes me sick thinking about how many times i said that before 20:37:35 AT: and yet still talked to her uugh 20:37:51 AT: you might want to talk to libby about getting in contact with your sprite 20:38:05 AT: i hate asking for morehelp but im not sure my lusus would kno to set up a handle 20:38:10 AT: i mean maybe she is a game thing now 20:38:31 GG: I. Suppose. That. Is. A. Possibility. 20:40:31 AT: oh that reminds me 20:40:39 GG: Yes? 20:40:45 AT: could you let me kno what you learn from her? about rage 20:41:11 GG: I. Will. Do. So.... I. Suppose. So. You. Can. Understand. The. Rules. Of. Rage? 20:41:32 AT: yes 20:41:39 AT: and what it does and how i can counteract it 20:41:42 GG: That. Seems. Exceedingly. Wise. 20:43:27 GG: As. For. Helping. You. In. The. Mean. Time.... If. You. Are. Unable. To. Clear. Your. Mind. On. Your. Own. Perhaps. You. Can. Practice. Music. On. Your. Cello. 20:43:56 GG: Doing. A. Favorable. Action. Like. That. Will. Help. You. Bring. You. Focus. Off. Of. Troubling. Subjects. 20:44:20 AT: thats tru!! i was always able to sort out my emotions with the cello 20:44:24 GG: Not. To. Mention. Music. In. Itself. Is. Like. A. Set. Of. Rules.... 20:44:37 AT: oh 20:44:41 AT: i never thought of it that way 20:45:42 GG: Well. Yes. I. Have. Thought. Many. Things. Can. Be. Seen. As. That.... It. Helps. To. Understand. The. Duty. One. Enacts. With. An. Any. Action.... 20:46:43 GG: If. One. Violates. The. Rules. One. Can. Not. Do. One'S. Duty. To. The. Best. Of. Their. Ability. 20:48:30 AT: that. makes a lot of sense 20:49:00 GG: I. Have. Often. Thought. So. 20:49:56 AT: mm 20:53:52 AT: im going to have to think on that, rules like a sheet of music mmm 20:54:00 AT: was there anything on your end you needed to tell me? 20:55:42 GG: Other. Than. I. Contacted. Miss. Liskar. Brought. Her. Up. To. Date. And. Told. Her. She. Needs. To. Discuss. With. Her. Team. About. Setting. Up. A. Representative. To. Recieve. And. Share. Information. With. Other. Such. Selected. Representitives.... Nothing. Else. 20:56:03 AT: okay good 20:56:18 AT: and i think my teams rep for this round will be me since im setting everything up 20:56:43 GG: So. You. Plan. On. Having. The. Representative. To. Be. Rotated? 20:57:05 AT: yes i dont think whoever is working on their land at the time should be relaying information 20:57:15 AT: they need to focus on just their land 20:57:23 GG: An. Excellent. Point. 20:58:59 GG: I. Will. Be. Certain. To. Bring. That. Up. With. My. Team. When. We. Are. Gathered. Again.... Right. Now. Madame. Cenero. Has. Been. Out. For. A. While. Mr. Milo. I. Think. Is. Still. Trying. To. Decide. On. A. Second. Prototype. And. Mr. Aesona. Is. Still. Rather. Brooding.... 20:59:27 GG: And. I. Still. Do. Not. Know. When. Miss. Suproc. Will. Be. Joining. Us. Here. 20:59:42 GG: They. Are. Currently. Unaccounted. For. 20:59:48 AT: she should be there soon i hope 20:59:59 GG: I. Hope. So. As. Well. 21:00:07 AT: and yes i hope i can do something about nyarla 21:00:19 AT: bite his nose or something i am not okay with him feeling not okay 21:00:29 AT: and the jealousy SHIT is getting in the way 21:00:38 GG: I. Have. Tried. To. Help. Him. Myself.... But. Mr. Milo. Decided. To. Be. Rather. Confrontational. With. Him. 21:02:10 GG: Although. Mr. Milo. Does. Seem. Confident. That. He. Can. Bring. About. Some. Victory. To. Cheer. Mr. Aesona. Up. 21:03:16 GG: Admittedly. It. May. Work. If. He. Can. Pull. It. Off. 21:03:28 GG: We. Can. All. Use. A. Taste. Of. Success. 21:05:13 AT: yea maybe i rather trust you more with nyarla than milo tho 21:06:31 GG: I. Do. Rather. Agree.... Even. If. Mr. Milo'S. Victory. Is. How. To. Solve. His. Quest. It. Would. Not. Solve. The. Issue. With. Mr. Aesona.... It. Would. Be. More. A. Victory. For. Him. Than. Mr. Aesona. 21:06:56 GG: So. I. Will. Still. Try. To. Help. Him. As. Best. I. Can. 21:08:16 AT: yes it would and i dont think that would help nyarla right now at all 21:08:24 AT: hes feeling very... second best :( 21:08:27 AT: thank you serios! 21:09:54 GG: It. Is. No. Problem.... I. Can. Only. Hope. I. Can. Give. Him. The. Direction. He. Needs.... Or. Some. Idea. Of. Who. He. Is. With. Everything. That. Has. Happened.... 21:10:46 AT: yes he needs that 21:10:54 AT: and i need him 21:11:08 GG: And. He. Needs. You. As. Well. 21:12:24 AT: i hope so 21:12:53 GG: There. Is. No. Hoping. On. That.... He. Cares. For. You. 21:13:12 GG: Be. Confident. On. That. 21:13:33 AT: :( he almost ended it and im not sure he wont end it even after i see him 21:13:43 GG: What? 21:13:55 GG: He.... Did. Not. Express. That. At. All.... 21:14:06 AT: i dont think he would 21:14:14 AT: i think he feels really uselss and just 21:14:20 AT: ive said it a lot but yes second best 21:14:38 AT: he feels like his death was a joke at least thats what i got from it 21:14:56 GG: It. Is. Starting. To. Sound. Like. The. Victory. He. Needs. Is. One. Over. Me. 21:15:06 AT: maybe 21:15:27 GG: I. Will. Need. To. Reflect. On. That. 21:16:22 AT: well dont do anything drastic 21:16:32 AT: if thats what he really feels it cant be 21:16:35 AT: a freebie? 21:16:55 GG: I. Understand.... Besides. He. Would. See. Through. Me. Easily. If. I. Attempted. That. 21:17:03 GG: I. Do. Not. Lie. 21:17:36 AT: hehe no you dont 21:18:32 GG: If. There. Is. Anything. Else. You. Wish. To. Ask. Please. Do. Not. Hesitate. To. Ask.... I. Will. Come. Back. To. You. About. Finding. Out. About. The. Rules. Of. Rage. 21:18:52 AT: ofc thank you! and 21:19:03 AT: well i guess ill tell the handmaidens 21:19:14 AT: as calm as i seem right now i am feeling 21:19:19 AT: that natural highblood rage 21:19:25 AT: towards libby 21:19:37 AT: so if i cant do anything about scarlet you need to be there or someone will get hurt and it will probably be me 21:20:16 GG: I. Will. Be. On. The. Ready.... Contact. Me. Before. You. Are. Taken. To. The. Archives. If. You. Have. Not. Solved. The. Issue. 21:20:32 GG: And. Remember. Again. To. Try. The. Idea. With. The. Music. 21:20:46 AT: i will do both yes 21:20:48 AT: thank you serios 21:21:03 GG: You. Are. Welcome.... And. Good. Luck. 21:21:08 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 21:21 -- Category:Serios Category:Aaisha